1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stable compositions of 3-isothiazolones, their preparation, and their use in controlling living organisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent no. 3508928 Guilini Chemie, claims a methylparaben, propylparaben and propylene glycol containing composition for antimicrobial and antioxidative stabilization of cosmetics, which contains a list of compounds including optionally isothiazolone and also optionally 2-phenoxyethanol. See also European Patent Application 194466 which is substantially the same as the aforementioned German Patent.
Until now typical means for stabilization of isothiazolones against thermal degradation or storage degradation has generally been by metal salts, formaldehyde or formaldehyde releasers, and other stabilizers suggested in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,274.
Both formaldehyde or formaldehyde-releasers and salt stabilization of isothiazolones have some drawbacks. In certain applications it is desirable to avoid addition of certain stabilizers by virtue of their volatility, decomposition under high heat, higher cost, difficulty in handling, potential toxicity, and the like